Seven Years Gone
by TheAwkwardWriter
Summary: When the person who hurts her comes back. Will everything fall into their right places this time?
1. Chapter 1: Life After Seven Years

"So, what kind of case do we have today?"

It was spring, cherry blossom leaves dances in the air as they fell down the busy street of Shibuya. The sun was brightly shining on Monday morning. People enjoying the day with their friends and family. Others were having coffee and tea in outdoor coffee shops.

Her mind wanders around the place while her companion spoke about randoms stuff. The place brought back so many memories, happy and sad memories.

Then her eyes landed on familiar stairs. Yes, it was her old working place. She spent her days running inside the office, making tea, organizing files, spending time with her adopted family. It was a memory to cherish.

The man sitting across her took out a fairly thick document from his bag and place it at the top of the table. She gazes down and read the letters written on the cover, "Yukimura Haunted Mansion".

"Mansion?" She set down her teacup and started skimming through the files inside the folder. Her big chocolate orbs wandered in every corner of the paper. "This is located outskirt of the town. He didn't even mention if we should investigate or it needs an exorcism." She dropped the folder back to the table and sighed as she leaned back on her chair while rubbing her temples.

Her partner smile weakly and took the folder away from her, "haven't got enough rest lately?" The boy stared at her with concern as he waited for her to answer.

"Besides being a full time, a parapsychologist. It's hard being a teacher as well. I had to stay up late last night trying to finish my hand-outs for my next class after I heard that Professor Shizuzaki will be assigning us with another case."

"I couldn't agree more." The man pushed his glasses up on his nose bridge and smile.

She snorted, "yeah right, you have no qualms on managing your time Yasu. You've always been smart and an outstanding teacher."

The man chuckled, "don't say that, Mai. You're a good teacher. Everyone in your class loves you. They always liked listening to your adventures when we were young."

Her smile turned into a gentle one as she tried reminiscing the old days with the gang. She hasn't realized that it has been 7 years since they last saw each other. They stopped communicating when everyone got busy with their own business.

Ayako pursued what her parents always wanted her to be, a doctor. Monk joined his band touring all over japan. John returned to Australia and Masako continue her tv shows.

As for Yasuhara, after Mai graduated in high school. She was granted a full-time scholarship to Tokyo University. Not too long when she entered college she was reunited with him and discovered that Yasuhara was also taking parapsychology just like her. They've been studying under the same professor and eventually became partners when taking up cases anywhere.

"Did you ever wonder if they remember us?" Mai asked without knowing.

"Of course they do," Yasu answered. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to check up on one another. I guess everyone is pretty busy, huh?" Mai just nodded. She stood up from her seat and stretch her arms up, then took her large cup of coffee and slung her bag over her shoulder. Yasu did the same and they both walked out of the coffee shop.

Mai entered and sat on the passenger seat beside Yasu. Her partner turned the engine on and drove off to Tokyo U.

When they were gone a familiar black van stopped in front of the commercial building. A young man got off the car wearing all black formal wear and his warm black hair was ruffled by the wind. Another man got off the driver's seat and stood beside him as they both gaze upon their old working building 7 years ago. The young man turned his head to the man beside him.

"Lin, what did the others said?"

"Takigawa said he'll be on his way here by the time we arrive in the office. He'll pick up Matsuzaki along the way. John will be arriving tomorrow morning and as for Miss Hara, she'll be here in the afternoon." The young man nodded and made his way to their old office.

As he opened the door, they were welcome by their old furniture covered in white cloths. It was amazing even though that a few years had passed the room was kept clean and it looks like they were well taken care of over the past few year. Now, the young man wondered if someone had secretly been working around here. When they asked the building owner, he had no knowledge that someone rented or even used the place over the years but some of the people working on the building said that there's a young lady and a man came over a couple of times and cleaned the place.

 _Who could it be?_ The young man wondered but as busy as he is, he has no time to ponder about it but ye t he was secretly thankful for those people who took really good care of the place while there were gone.

Late afternoon, after they brought and arrange their things back to the office. Two familiar faces entered the door without any word said.

"Naru-bou! It's been a long time!" The monk chirped as he entered the office and sat beside the young man. He spares the monk with a glance before returning back to what he was reading. The man beside just chuckled with his attitude. _Same old Naru_ , he thought.

"My, my, you haven't change Naru, still the silent, ever sarcastic, Naru we know seven years ago. But I must say you looked more handsome than before." The priestess/doctor stood in front of Naru with her one hand over her hips and her other hand holding her white blazer.

"I see that you, Miss Matsuzaki, you haven't lost your good taste." The narcissistic man commented without looking at the doctor, the corner of his lips tugged into a smirked. The Priestess only smiled back and sat beside the monk.

The door opened once again and the famous celebrity medium showed up, as always she wore her signature kimono. She covered her mouth and nodded at the priestess and monk to acknowledge their presence and immediately sat beside the head of the research team.

"Naru," she called, the man stopped reading and put down the black notebook to looked at the medium. "It's good to see you." The young man only nodded showing no emotions. Slightly disappointed the medium tried to change the topic, the one that would catch the attention of the tea-loving narcissist. "Have you contacted Mai? I'm sure she would be happy to hear that SPR will be back on business." And it did, she saw the immediate change of mood from the young man. Now, she knows that he is still into the girl he rejected and left heartbroken, seven years ago.

The two fell into silent, they weren't sure if the medium was right to mention the young woman who they haven't talked for almost five years now. Monk and Ayako only exchanged glances at each other before one of them dropped the bomb about what happened these past few years.

"You see..." Monk began.

"It's been five years since we last talked to Mai. We haven't heard anything about her besides that she proceeded in college after she graduated in high school." Ayako admitted.

The tea-loving narcissist gave them a surprise expression for the first time and that give away what he really feels about the young woman.

 _He's still into her,_ they all thought.

* * *

The automatic door slides open as the two walked inside the institution. The girl at the front desk gave them a sweet smile as they walked closer, "Good morning, Taniyama-san! Yasuhara-san!"

Mai groaned but then smile, "Mai's fine. I feel like I'm really that old to be called Taniyama-san." The front desk officer only chuckled.

"Don't mind her, she's being dramatic lately." Mai slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Anyways, is Prof. Shizuzaki inside?" The officer nodded, "alright, we'll be on our way. Thank you!" Mai waved at her before proceeding to take the elevator.

After reaching the designated floor, she entered a lab, greeting people on lab coats while they were busy monitoring and taking notes from data flashed before the monitor.

Mai and Yasu also passed by some of their colleagues in the field and went straight to their chief to report. Mai pushed the glass door as she entered, the old man wearing a lab coat turned his attention to the people who entered his office. A smile was evident on his lips as they approach him.

"Ah. Taniyama-sensei, Yasuhara-sensei. If I'm not mistaken, you should be at the University having your class. What could be the problem bringing you all the way here at the institution?"

Mai adjusted her glasses on her before speaking, "It's regarding the case you want us to take. There are a couple of questions I need to clarify before heading there." Mai said as she took a seat in front of the table.

"Ah yes, about that." The professor scratched his cheeks and smiled sheepishly at them, causing Mai to looked at him in confusion. "I forgot to tell my secretary that there's no need for us to take the case."

"What?" Mai was surprised. The professor gave an apologetic smile.

"The Yukimura family called that someone had already accepted the case before we could say yes to them. So, there's no bother going outside of the city."

Mai's fist whitened, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She burst out, "WHAT THE HECK?! Just like that, we're out?! I canceled all my classes just for this case and it would be for nothing?! Argh!" She grabbed her bag and went out of the office. Yasu apologizes to the professor before following Mai out of the institution.

"Mai! Wait! Where are we going?" He caught up with the furious parapsychologist as they walked in the middle of the car park. He grabs her by the arm gently to stopped her from storming away from him. "Hey, calm down, would you?"

Mai's face was red because of her outburst but then she tried herself to calm down and when she did she smiled apologetically. Yasu being a kind friend forgave her and offered to talk inside his car.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yasu started the engine, his partner sitting beside him.

"I'm going back to the university. I'm going to attend my class." She simply replied.

"What? Aren't you too late to start your class? I'm sure your students are all back to their dorms."

Mai pinches the bridge of her nose, "I guess, you're right. What time is it Yasu?"

"4:30, why?" He answered looking at his wrist watch.

"It's time to pick up Ichiro and Jiro." She buckled her seatbelt.

"Alright," Yasu drove off. "To your alma mater!"

* * *

"Yeah, see you!" Two identical boys went out of the school gate. Their messy warm black hair and pale blue eyes fit perfectly with their handsome face. All the girls were looking at them as they smiled at their friends.

"Ichiro, Jiro!" Their head automatically snapped towards the owner of the voice. Their smile grew bigger as they ran towards that person.

"Mai-neesan!" They both exclaimed as they hug the young woman standing in front of the black honda civic. "Yasu-nii! It's good to see you! What are you doing here? I thought you won't be home until Wednesday?"

"Change of plans, kiddo. We're going home." She happily said to the twins.

On their way to Mai's condo, the twins fell asleep in the back seat while Mai remained silent and Yasu was focused on the road. Mai watched the houses as they passed by.

The street looked familiar to her and then memories from childhood came back to her, it was her old neighborhood before her parents died and as if on cue, their old house came in sight. Everything felt in slow motion as gaze upon it, she told Yasuhara to stop all of the sudden. The car stopped, waking the twins at the back seat.

"Mai?" She didn't utter a single word and went off the car and walked up towards the old house.

"Mai-neesan, what are we doing here?" Ichiro stood behind her, looking at the house.

"Yasu, can you bring them home?" She said, still looking at the house before her.

"Yeah, sure, but what about you?"

"Come back here after you dropped them by the condo." She turned her head to twins, "lock the door when you're home. Don't open it to any stranger and call me when something happens. You got that?" She said sternly. The twins didn't complain and followed what she said. They went back to Yasu's car and left.

Mai sighed, she took a silver key from her bag and she was having a second thought if she should open it. It's been 9 years since she last stepped foot in this house. She knows it will only bring back the saddest memories of her life.

She took a deep breath and inserted the key on the keyhole and unlocked the door. When she swung the door open she was welcomed by the darkness. Once she stepped in, all the feelings that when she was in this house came back to her. It's like her mind were playing tricks on her, the once dark and lonely house was filled with light.

Her 13 years old self, ran inside their home, then she heard a voice she longed to hear from all these years. It brought tears as she gazes upon two familiar faces calling out to her younger self.

She always longed for them, she spent a short time with them but those memories she had with them were almost a happy one. She didn't realize that her tears were brimming in her eyes. She took a couple more steps and led her to the living room where they shared most of her memories with them here.

" _Mai! Come here!"_ The younger Mai approached the couple sitting on the couch.

" _Honey, we want you to hold on to this. This is the key to our house. Always remember that we worked so hard for this house and when we're not around anymore, remember that this house is a gift that we left just for you."_ That's right. It's one of her last memories of her parents. The surroundings turned back into a lifeless and dark house. Mai plonked down on the floor. Her tears weren't stopping, a sob left her lips. She started crying, she was silently crying. She thought she was already alright after all these of being alone.

"Mai?" Yasu's voice echoed inside the empty house. He entered the living and found Mai on the floor crying. "Mai! Hey, are you alright?" He knelt down beside her. He knows that no words can comfort her instead of speaking, he lends her a shoulder to cry on. He wrapped his arms around Mai and let her cry. "What's wrong?"

"I...I...it all came back to me...I thought I was alright...l-losing my parents...l-losing them...it...hurts Yasu..."

"Sshh...I know, Mai, I know..." He cooed.


	2. Chapter 2: Tortured Souls, Part 1

There was a knock on the door, they weren't expecting any clients as early as 7:30 in the morning but nonetheless they welcome the person standing before them.

Lin was kind enough to offer a cup of tea for the visitor and for Naru as well. The client gladly receives the cup from him and took a sip and as for the narcissist, the tea was average. Different from the ones his old assistant would make him. He likes how it tasted until now he still does.

To be perfectly honest, his system was asking for more tea specifically _her_ tea. He shrugged his inner thoughts away and began focusing on what the client was about to say.

"My name is Karina Ichigo, my husband brought a huge house just outside Tokyo. When we first moved, everything was fine until things were getting weirder and scarier by the day." Fear was evident on her face as she tries to remember the horrible experience she had.

"What kinds of things happened?" Naru inquired, his tone was monotonous. He wouldn't give away that he was quite intrigued with the client's present state.

"On our second week of stay in that house, there it all started. Specifically, with our daughter. She would scream in her sleep every now and then. Claw marks would appear after she had nightmares, she can barely sleep in her situation. A couple of days after the first incident began. The lights would go off in the middle of our dinner and when the lights come back, words written in blood you appear in every corner of our house." He can see it. The fear that their client is experiencing.

"Would you mind telling me the words written?" She only nodded.

She took out a medium size brown envelope and gave it to Naru. Lin was quite intrigued and stood behind the young man as he took out the file inside. As he pulled a white glossy paper, they were in for a surprise. The paper they took out was actually a picture of words written in blood.

"We need a big room for our base of operation. 2 bedrooms for my colleagues." The client nodded in relief as she wiped her tears away.

"There's one more thing." Naru stared at the client. "You'll be working with someone."

* * *

Mai stood there at the front of the room, strictly watching every student taking her long exam. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Her arms cross on her stomach as she leaned on the wall near the door.

"5 more minutes." She announced, earning groans from her students. She smiled inward. She used to be like that too, and she can only sympathize with her students' current situation.

Her long wavy hair dances at her back as she made her way to the front of the teacher's table. She gazes on her watch, and time is up.

"Pens up. Pass your paper quietly." She instructed.

It was Wednesday afternoon, exam week just started and Mai just finished her last exam for today. After gathering all her things she made her way back to the faculty. Once she got in, she was greeted by Yasuhara who just finish with his exam as well.

"How's their exam?"

"I'm not confident with their test result. Maybe I was a little hard on their test?" Mai wondered as she placed her files at the top of her table.

Yasuhara only chuckled and remembered something, "Oh yeah, Prof. Shizuzaki's secretary called me. She said Professor wants us to report straight to the institute after our exams."

"Oh, yeah? Let me just put this all in my drawer." Mai stacked all of her files inside her table cabinet and make sure that it was safe. "Come on, let's go." She said and pick her office bag.

They arrived at the institute earlier that the Professor expected. They gathered inside his office with their other assigned colleagues in the case. Prof. Shizuzaki placed an individual copy of the case on top of his table which they gladly took and started skimming over the files.

Mai's interest sparked when she started reading the content, she intends to have unexplainable dreams that occur randomly at night before a case is represented to them. It was weird for her at first because she stopped dreaming about the past related to the case seven years ago, but then all of the sudden it appeared again.

"The Ichigo family is a close friend of mine and the head of the family approached me for us to investigate what was happening in their new home. He didn't wish to start a new life like this. I'm requesting you to looked into it. Another thing, you won't be the only ones that will be dealing with the case. I hope you'll get along with the other team." Mai frowned, she wasn't expecting to deal with a case that would require working with the others she doesn't know personally. She knows she couldn't work with the others. "Taniyama-sensei, I know you don't like working but please do your best in controlling your temper."

"Professor's right Mai, you don't want to mess up like before, right?" Yasuhara said.

Mai groaned, "I'll try, but I can't promise." Her colleagues laughed at her statement. "Well, now everything's settled. Akira, Akihiro, please gather all the equipment we need for the case and load them all into the van. Understood?" The two saluted and went to work as soon as they were dismissed.

As Mai busied herself with trying to review the case file, random thoughts entered her head when she recalls about the group they will be working with. She sighed inwardly, she isn't comfortable working with someone whom she did not know personally. 2 years of experience in the field thought her not to trust someone easily. She also recalls her experience when she was still in senior high, where they were asked to cooperate with the other groups and encountered a fake Oliver Davis.

 _Oliver Davis...I wonder how are they. After they took Gene's body back to England, they said that they'll be returning after burial._ But It didn't happen, Mai patiently wait for their return but NO Naru or Lin showed by the office in a couple of weeks later. She gave up, she never occurred to her if Naru knows how to keep his promise to someone.

I mean, we're talking about the greatest narcissist she ever met and she fell for that narcissist regardless of how wrong he treats her and how he would always call her an "idiot" and he can only see her as his assistant and his favorite tea-maker. Mai wasn't bothered about making him a tea every single day at the office but treating her below his level is something she could not tolerate for so long.

But still, she fell for him hard and in the end, he never intends to catch her.

 _"Me or Gene?"_

"Ah! Mou...stop thinking about the past Mai. Geez, move on already." She muttered to herself which Yasuhara's ears caught causing him to chuckle.

Mai snapped her head towards her partner's direction and send him the deadliest glare she can give. Yasu held both of his hand in surrender, "Now, now, Mai..."

"Don't tell anyone what you heard or else..." She threatened the young man.

" _Hai, Hai._ " He said in surrender and proceed on packing the necessary equipment need for the investigation.

Once they were finished preparing they left the building into the car park. They carefully load and arrange the electrical equipment on the back of the silver van which they often use for cases that are located outside the city. The client's house was an hour away from their working place, so they have to leave early since the preparation will take some time. Once they were done, their colleague Akira and Akihiro got on the van while Mai and Yasu both buckled up on their respective cars. Mai started her engine and drove off out of the institute's perimeter grounds and the others followed.

* * *

"Is this all?" Monk inquired as he placed the last monitor at the back of the van. Naru only nodded at him before returning his attention into the black notebook he was holding. The monk sighed, "So, who gets to ride with you and Lin?"

"Miss Hara is with us, while you, Miss Matsuzaki and Father Brown are in the other car," Lin instructed which Monk happily obliged to.

Without a moment delay they all made their way out of the city and ready to face a new case at hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yep, sorry for the short update. Anyways thank you for those who left a review! It's greatly appreciated for a first timer like me. :) I would like to apologize in advance if the updates are a delay. School stuff, of course. Since I'm already graduating in college. Well, wish me luck! XD Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3: Tortured Souls, Part 2

**Tortured Souls, Part 2**

The sight of the client's home is in their line of sight. They weren't kidding when the client said that they're located outside Tokyo. The roadside was surrounded by trees, not just a few but a bunch of trees as if they were in the middle of the forest. They turn to the right from the main road into a narrow path leading them to the client's property. They stopped in front of the house, taking notice of the three unfamiliar cars parked in the front yard.

"Looks like the other team is here," Monk mentioned as they got off the car.

"Aren't they enthusiastic?" Ayako walked up beside the monk, she was still wearing her hospital coat and her hair was tied in a clean bun. She had to admit though, she wasn't a morning person. Her work as a doctor takes a lot of her supposed to be resting time and then she agreed to work with Naru once again.

"You don't look so good, Matsuzaki-san." Masako covered her mouth with her kimono as she got out of the car. Ayako only shot her a glare and then shifted her attention somewhere else.

She wasn't in the mood to be throwing insults with the medium. Seven years have passed and still, their relationship hasn't changed. She told herself to understand and be patient with her around. She knows why the medium was acting like a brat with Mai not around to stopped them and she still couldn't get the narcissist's attention.

"Are you all planning on standing there all day gawking at the house?" Naru's monotonous voice surprised the gang.

"Sorry about that Shibuya-san. We'll unload the equipment right away." John smiled sheepishly and grabbed Monk's arm to start.

"What a slave driver," Ayako mumbled.

Masako frowned, she felt a familiar presence inside the house but, she couldn't remember where and when she felt it before. The presence wasn't a spirit but a human, it was strong that she can feel herself being pulled.

"Naru." She called out. Naru looked at her, "I can sense a familiar presence inside the house."

"Akira, can you please bring the files inside the room." Mai's voice echoed inside their base as they arranged their equipment inside the empty room assigned to them by the client.

"Um…excuse me." A girl around 16 entered the room. She has carried four sets of the blanket. Mai approached her, "my mom said to give this you. These are blankets, to keep you warm."

Mai smiled at her, "thank you, Hina-chan." The girl shook her head in reply.

"Thank you for taking the case. I was starting to get scared." Exhaustion was evident on the young girl's face. The dark bags under her eyes, her cheeks bones were already visible and the scars all over her arms, made Mai's heart twinged in pain.

"I promise we won't be going anywhere until we solve this case," Mai reassured the girl.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the twins together with Yasu, started setting up the camera. Yasu was trying to study the history of the house while the twins are working with the technicals. Akira was writing down the temperature of the room and proceeded with the other rooms while Akihiro was the one setting up some advanced sensors and microphones.

As the three were focused on their work, the client, Mrs. Ichigo welcomed the SPR inside their home. Naru was the first one to enter, followed by Lin and the others trailing behind them. Mrs. Ichigo lead them to the living room. They caught sight of the two males who were focused on their individual works. Yasu was sitting the couch with his back facing the entrance to the living room.

"Oh, the man sitting on the couch is the assistant director of the group you'll be working with." Mrs. Ichigo decided to call out Yasu, "Yasuhara-sensei! The other team is here."

The SPR was caught off guard when they heard a familiar name called out by their client. He was one of the people they were looking for before the re-opening of the office.

Yasu stood up and faced them, "Ah! Sorry, I was so caught up in my research. Hi, I'm—"

"Yasu?" Yasu's eyes widen as he caught sight of the familiar faces in front of him.

"Shonen!" Monk happily called out to the man.

"You guys!" Yasu didn't think twice in approaching his old friends. They gathered around him, asking how he had been and why he was there. He was genuinely happy to see them that he couldn't answer them right away, "Ichigo-san's husband is a close friend of our director. So, we were asked to help them solve the case."

"Yasuhara-sensei, who are they?" Akihiro inquired, looking curiously at the people in front of him.

"Oh, everyone, I'd like you to meet Akihiro, he's working with us in this case with his twin sister." They nodded at him as an acknowledgment while Naru only looked at him before returning his attention to his old colleague. "Akihiro, these are my old friends and I used to work with them too."

Akihiro's eyes sparkled upon hearing the word "old friends". Of course, he gets what he meant. He loves listening to Mai and Yasu's past adventures with their friends when they were young and he always wanted to meet the old gang that his sensei worked with in the past.

"AH! SPR!" He chirped, earning smiles at the people in front of him, except Naru, of course. He still looked disinterest of the conversation. He was expecting to see someone else besides Yasuhara and with that, he couldn't wait. He cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

"Yasuhara-san, have you seen Mai?" Naru asked straightforward.

Monk secretly grinned, Ayako smirked, Masako was displeased upon hearing the question, John smiled and Lin kept a small smile on his lips. They watch their narcissistic boss looked at their old colleague being "interrogated" as they call it, about the whereabouts of Mai.

Yasu forced a laugh, "Mai, of course, you'll ask about her." He mumbled, he wasn't sure if he should tell them that Mai is actually the leader of their group. He's concern of Mai's feelings, she hasn't spoken with them for a long time and how do they think she would react when she sees them face to face.

Taniyama-sensei? Akihiro shot a suspicious look at his teacher. Why would Yasuhara hide Mai from them? They were good friends in the past and there's no use on hiding the information he knows.

"Um…"Akihiro began to speak but Yasuhara elbowed his side weakly which Naru clearly notice.

As if on cue, they heard two female voices coming from the second entrance of the living room. Akira was the first one to enter. She stopped when she saw unfamiliar faces looking at her. Her cheeks flushed and started panicking, she stumbled forward when someone pushed her lightly. Next, they heard a familiar laugh and then a young woman entered the room, her hair was tied into a messy bun and her glasses shined as the light of the living room hit it.

"Mou…Taniyama-sensei! That's mean!"

Mai was so caught up with her other business that she failed to sense the presence of the other people inside the living room.

"Sorry about that!" She grinned at the girl.

"Mai!" She raised her head to meet unexpected faces smiling at her.

Monk was grinning from ear to ear, Ayako was on the verge of crying because of happiness, John waved at her with familiarity, Masako nodded, Lin smiled briefly and Naru stared at her with his eyes slightly widen. Meanwhile, Mai stared at the with surprise, her mouth was slightly agape.


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured Souls, Part 3

Mai stood like a statue as she stared at the people in front of her. She was definitely caught off guard. Yes, she always wished that she wants to meet them again but this was too soon and it was obvious that she wasn't ready.

 _Calm yourself, Mai! Don't let them see that you're panicking inside._ She took a deep breath as she tried regaining her composure. She fixed her glasses, then turned her sight at them once again and smiled. It wasn't fake or forced, it was genuinely true. She did miss them after all. Seven years was long enough not to miss them.

"Well? Are you all going to stand there or you can give me a hug?" she had a goofy grin on her face.

Of course, Monk was the first one to react. He gave her a bone crushing hug then patted her head. Soon, Masako and Ayako came forward to gave her a hug.

"No wonder I can feel a familiar presence in here. It was you, Mai." They hated and love each other at the same time, just like any other siblings act towards their other siblings. Masako may not forwardly show it but she cared for Mai and she missed her. It was lonely not to have someone to argue around besides Ayako.

"You able to sense me? That's somehow cool Masako. I didn't know you can do that." Mai smiled at her. She then turns her attention to the woman who became her mother figure when she was still a junior high student.

"Ayako, you look good in a doctor's coat." She commented, earning a warm smile from Ayako.

"Of course, I do Mai," Ayako said, cooly.

Masako lightly snorted and threw another insult at the Priestess, "Ara~ you're being overconfident again, Matsuzaki-san. You may look cool but you're still old compared to me and Mai."

A vein popped on Ayako's forehead, "Ah! Shut your trap, you little girl!"

Mai and her other companions comically sweatdropped as they watch the two started throwing insults at each other. She then noticed that their client was actually watching them with amusement. She approached her and apologized on their behalf. She also explained what was happening, including their relationships with the other team. The client was glad that there won't be any problems with the team getting along with each other.

After everything was settled between the priestess and the medium, the client gladly showed them their base which was located next to Mai's team base. Besides SPR's base, they were also showed to their respective resting rooms.

For TPI's case, their team base act not only as an investigation area but also as their resting rooms too. There were two double decks inside Mai's team base, with that they can easily monitor what is happening and doesn't need to walk from one room to another. Over the years, Mai had been efficient with their investigation which her colleagues had benefitted without complaints.

Once the SPR had settled down their thing and equipment, they've decided to drop by the TPI's base, which was a little smaller than the SPR's base but can accommodate large group nonetheless.

Monk and Ayako were the first one to arrive and saw Mai sitting by the front of the monitor reading the case file, besides her was Yasu talking to her while the young man who was introduced to them by the name of Akihiro was busy monitoring any changes and on his right side was the girl from earlier, standing and instructing him. All in all, they can say that TPI is a serious research team who doesn't like to slack off.

Mai immediately senses someone so she turned her head towards the door. A smile settled upon her angelic face once she sees the people standing by the doorway. She stood up and welcome them to their base.

"Akira, can you please make everyone some tea?" Mai politely asked, which the girl obediently followed. She faced Monk and Ayako once again, "Come in, have a seat." She ushered them inside and let them sit on the couch. She then sat across them and surprisingly Yasuhara sat beside her.

"So, what brings you here?" Mai sat professionally in front of them.

She couldn't help but act that way because she used to do all the time. Even back at the university. She needs to set a good example to her students even though the truth is, she can make mistakes all the time if she wants to.

Luckily, though, she's thankful that Yasu was there all the time to help and guide her. Him being older between them, he felt more like a brother to her than just being her "partner". Besides, she did label Yasu as the second son of their "adopted" family a long time ago. That thought made her smile.

Meanwhile, as Mai unconsciously reminisced, she wasn't able to notice that the couple in front of her, namely Takigawa and Matsuzaki was actually observing her. Monk thinks that Mai had grown into a strong headed and responsible woman. Although, something did improve about her. He also wondered if Mai would be able to control her temper now, unlike before, she can burst out anytime if Naru's judgment was wrong.

On the other hand, Ayako silently observes the young woman. She first noticed Mai's physical appearance and tried comparing her before and now. Her short bob cut hair is now long, she can tell it even though Mai's hair is currently being tied into a messy high bun. Of course, her chocolate brown orbs were still the same. They shimmer with joy and excitement. Ayako's eyes slowly traveled down to Mai's attire. She was wearing a women's white dress shirt beneath a black blazer, then black pencil skirt and black closed toe heels. She was the epitome of a hard working woman.

"Bou-san? Ayako-san?" Mai called them out then they both snapped out of their own thoughts.

"Ah, sorry." Monk scratch the nape of his neck, "I was having a hard time sinking everything in. I mean, I just couldn't believe that after all these years, we get to have a reunion." he admitted.

Ayako nodded in agreement, "To see you all grown up and working. We're proud of you Mai."

"Sorry to bother you but here is your tea." Akira gentle settled the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Akira. Oh! That's right, you haven't introduced to each other yet. Bou-san, Ayako, meet Akira. She's the twin sister of Akihiro, one of my colleagues and a friend." Mai's last word caused the girl to blushed.

She was surprised that Mai who was older, more experienced than her in the field of parapsychology and one of the most respected parapsychologists in their institute called her "friend" in front of her old friends. It was overwhelming for her to be considered as her Taniyama-sensei's friends.

She turned her head to bow, "Akira Yatsumori, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello, I'm Takigawa Houshou." Monk saluted at her.

"Matsuzaki Ayako." Ayako gave a small smile.

Akira gave a shy smile before excusing herself from the group and returned to help her twin brother. Once she was gone, Mai turned her attention back to Monk and Ayako. She smiled at them and they smile back.

"How's it going, Mai? I can't remember the last time we did something like this." Monk began.

Mai chuckled, "oh yeah? The last time we've been together was at my high school graduation. I could still remember that you told me you'd be attending the ceremony. At first, I actually thought that both of you were just joking but you did show up." A gentle smile on Mai's face appeared. It's one the moments she'll never forget. They made her feel important that day. They canceled all their plans just to attend her graduation. Since she had no parents, they acted for her.

"We're so proud of you, Mai. You came top of your class. You prove Naru that you're not what he thinks you are."

Mai grinned, "I wonder if that narcissist would agree." They all chuckled.

"But whoa, kidding aside. Did Monk and Ayako really show up during your graduation? I mean, you never mentioned something like that to me before." Yasu was somehow curious.

"Oi, shonen. Since when you and Mai were this close?" Monk pointed out.

Yasu being a joker all the time decided to go with the flow, "ah~ we're really, really close like no one can ever separate us. I mean, we live under the same roof so it's natural right?" Mai who actually knows what Yasuhara was trying to do remained silent and enjoyed her tea while waiting for the couple's reaction.

"Mai! Is that true?!" Ayako, being a mother figure to Mai, didn't agree in what she just heard. She believes that only married couples should be living under the same roof. But then she realized that she had no idea what was Mai had been doing all this time.

"Shonen, can I talk to you for a second? As Mai's second parent we're not allowing you to live with her before marriage." Mai got choke with her own tea upon hearing Monk's words. She quickly put her tea cup down and tapped her chest while coughing.

"S-sorry!" Mai giggled, "you both actually believe what Yasu was saying?" she asked in disbelief.

The couple was dumbfounded. Of course, he was joking. Yasuhara's jokes can be serious sometimes and they were having a hard time differentiating his jokes from the truth. Now Mai was throwing some of her laughing fits. It's been a while since she laughs this hard. She's been busy and focused on work that she forgot to unwind sometimes.

"Ah, shonen. You got us." Monk sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Honestly Yasu, you can be a trickster," Ayako commented then smiled. Yep, this feels like her family.

"AH!" Mai exclaimed, "shouldn't you be helping Naru start the investigation?"

"He said we don't need to since you almost finished with all the basic information," Ayako said, crossing her arms.

"If you want, we can give you a copy of our data," Yasu suggested.

"That would be helpful," Monk looked at Mai once again, "what have you both been doing lately?"

The two stared at each other before answering. Yasu smiled which means Mai will do the story telling.

"After our communications got cut off. I took parapsychology & psychometry which leads me to a reunion with Yasu. Since we're both scholars, we were assigned to work for the same person. Professor Shizuzaki taught us a lot of things which are helpful when we face cases that are difficult to solve. Of course, Yasu graduated first then I did. We were hired to work for Professor Shizuzaki's company. TPI gave use the opportunity to experience the same thing I have when SPR was still around."

"TPI?" Monk raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Tokyo Paranormal Institute. It opened a couple of months after SPR temporarily closed. Just like SPR, we accept cases, investigate and solve them but the difference between two company is the people working on the cases are group according to the ability required in solving the case. For instance, like this case. Me, I act as the historian, I collect necessary information needed to solve the case. Akihiro is a tech specialist, you can say he's like the Lin of our group except he's not an omnyouji. Akira has the ability to manipulate things around her, for short, telekinesis and Mai, the chief of our group and one of the most talented parapsychologists in the institution. She'—"

"An esper." Mai finished. "Well, since we're just starting off with the case, we're actually the basic people required in this kind of situation. We still do not know what's happening to this house. We'll need a backup if things get worst."

"I'll agree with Mai being talented. She comes up with new talents every case we've solved." Monk said.

"Was that a compliment?" Mai asked with a teasing tone.

"Yup!"

"Now that I remember, Mai. I heard those twins called you sensei."

"Ah, about that. Besides being a full-time parapsychologist, Yasu and I happened to be a teacher as well at Tokyo University. Akihiro and Akira were one of our students when they were still in college."

The couples were silent for a moment, trying to sink everything in. Besides being a parapsychologist they're also a teacher. They thought this two were better than they were before, especially Mai. Mai's not that studious when they first met and she'll always get bullied by Naru saying she's an idiot but now. They don't know what to say. She's different. She improved.

"S-so what subject do you handle, Mai?" Ayako quickly inquired.

"Psychology but I'm mostly on the parapsychology field."

"And you, shonen?" Monk eyed the young man.

"History." Yasu then smiled.

Monk sighed, "oh men, we weren't expecting this from you guys. I couldn't believe you were working your asses off these past few years. Nonetheless, I'm proud of you both. You've achieved something none of us had expected."

Ayako nodded in agreement, "Yes, you both are definitely someone to be proud of. Good work you two."

Yasu and Mai smiled in unison. Their efforts had paid off and now they have finally reunited to once they called their second family.

"Taniyama-sensei! The temperature on Hina-san's room begins to drop!" Mai immediately checked what was happening. They can see on the monitor that the girl just entered her room and then suddenly a black figure appeared. The girl began to panic and started banging the door, begging to help her.

Without hesitation, Mai went out of their base. She can hear the girl's scream which causes everyone inside the house to go out of their rooms.

"Mai!" Mai turned her head and saw Naru approaching her. "What's happening?"

"Hina-chan's locked up inside her room." She quickly replied.

"Naru! Mai! A malicious spirit is inside her room! She's coming! She's going to get Hina-san!" Masako warned.

"Dammit!" Mai ran to the second floor with Naru and the other trailing behind. Once she was in the front of the door she tried opening it but the knob won't budge. The spirit won't let them in. Mai banged the door, calling out to the girl.

"Mai-sensei! Help me! She's here! She's here! NO! Stay away!" the poor girl screamed from the other side of the door, fear evident in her voice.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! Hang on! I'm coming!" Mai prepared herself to use her PK. She knows it unstable but with perfect concentration, she can control it.

"Mai! Stop!" Yasu grabbed her wrist, "you can't use that!"

"I have to! Hina-chan's in danger!" She retorted.

"Taniyama-sensei! Let me do it!" Akira had a determined look in her eyes and with that, she got Mai's permission to use her ability.

Akira closed her eyes while standing in front of the door. She started concentrating, visualizing that she can open the door. She started feeling the warm effect all over her body. She opened her eyes and the door clicked open. Mai yanked her wrist from Yasu and opened the door, the spirit was dragging the girl from her ankle.

"Mai-sensei!" She called out in tears.

"Bou-san!" Mai called.

"Understood! Nau maku san mana bazaran kan!" Monk chanted and the spirit immediately disappeared.

Mai ran to the girl's side, hoisting her up but she was trembling in shock. She places an arm around the girl causing her to shed tears. She wrapped her arms around Mai's waist, she was trembling hard.

Not too long after her mother came in who have just arrived from the city. She wasn't able to convince her daughter to let Mai go. So, in the end, they waited for the girl to calm down until she regains her sense but instead she fell asleep while crying.

Monk volunteered to carry the girl to her bed but Mai suggested to let the girl rest at their base since it was a lot safer and there are people who can monitor her. When they finally came to an agreement they did not waste time and acted. The girl's room was out of limit at the moment and she'll be temporarily be sleeping at the TPI's base while the Yatsumori twins will keep an eye on her and protect her.

Mai and other have gathered inside the SPR base to discuss the steps they need to do, in order to solve the case as soon as possible. Mai and Yasu entered the room, they were welcomed by their old friends. Monk and the others were already discussing the recent even when they entered.

They were offered a seat which Mai was hesitant to accept. The only space left on the couch was beside John and Naru. Yasuhara being a MaiNAru supporter sat immediately beside John. Mai sent her the deadliest glare but Yasuhara shrugged off. She reluctantly took her seat beside her old boss. Their last meeting had actually ended in a complicated but awkward way.

"Where's Akihiro and Akira?" Monk inquired.

"Akira's resting as of the moment and Akihiro won't leave her," Yasu explained.

"Here are the files we've collected so far," Mai handed over the brown envelope to Naru. Yasu immediately noticed the sudden weakness in Mai's voice.

"Mai, have you been skipping sleep?" Yasu questioned out of the blue.

Mai only gave him a tired look, "I'll be fine."

Yasu sighed, "Professor Shizuzaki won't be happy about this. He told you to take care of yourself because you need it."

"I know."

"No, you don't Mai. You never listen."

Mai felt the curious stares of her friends as she and Yasu was having a small argument. She then turned to them and gave small smile.

"Don't mind us. Anyways, let's start with the discussion." She tried changing the topic.

Mai accidentally faces at Naru's direction which she immediately regretted. Their eyes connected and she felt her heart jumped.

 _Badump._

It's still there.

And she knows, she's totally screwed.


End file.
